DeadpoolTitans
by The Travel
Summary: It was a normal day in the Marvel Universe until Deadpool read a Teentitans comic book that tells how each titans dies Deadpool didn't like one bit so there only one thing to do go to the DC Universe and save the Titans.
1. Chapter 1 Deadpool

DEADPOOL TITANS # 1 Deadpool

During night time in New York city in a comic book shop things were just fine until one certain customer found something he didn't like

" **WHAT THE HECK"** The day the Teen Titans die " **WHAT THE HECK"** said the the owen saw who was talking he immediately freak out of his mind and he slowly say "I'm really sorry Spider m-" he was interrupted when the guy pointed a gun in front " **I'm going say this I'm not spider man I'm Deadpool** " the owner show Deadpool that Slade kill them this made Deadpool piss. Just then the T.V. in the comic book store talking about that cot his attention,"Right now the Fantastic Four has just finish building a trans portal to go to different universe."said the news lady when Deadpool heard this he put away his gun and left the comic book shop and calls a taxi " **Taxi!Baxter building please** ".

Once at the Baxter building at the middle of night Deadpool started to clime on the side of the building "Ha ha there'll never see me now" at the roof Deadpool look thought the window to see anybody was there and no one was,so he open the window and went into the lab he found the trans portal press random buttons and the machine went on "alright just need to jump in."Deadpool jump in into the portal and scream as loud as he can " **aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh** " just then Mr. Fantastic quickly came in the room and found out that the machine was turn on and he also found a note next to it and it saids "Gone to kill my brother and save the Titans,love Deadpool."

When Deadpool arrive at end of portal he saw the Titans Tower " **Yes I made it, look out titans here comes Wade wilson aka Dea-** " Deadpool got hit by a bus " **Well this is an easy way of getting on the bus** " he said while getting up.

After he got up Deadpool went on the bus the hit him and he saw one the most evil villains in the Teen Titans history" **Hey!I know you your Terra you use to be titans then you betray them and then you go work for Slade**." while Terra gave him the who are you face " **Don't give that face you are a heart breaker** " he said just then the bus immediately stops "um folks we have a little problem" said the driver in scare tone.

Deadpool look outside and saw a villain was robing a bank " **well it's my time to shine bye bye heart breaker** " he said while he was leaving the bus. Once at the bank he saw a man shooting lighting bolts out of his hands,Deadpool yelled out " **Hay sparky you better put the money or someone is going to have a bullet in the brain**."

The villain just stay at him and said "fool you should show some respect to Doctor Eltiro" after hearing that it just made Deadpool laugh " **ha ha ha ha ha ha you got to be kidding me** ", "Yeah that's the lamest name ever" said Yellow box "The guy probly is mess up" said White box.

Just then Deadpool saw his old friends are back " **Hay your back where have been** " he said and they both said

"Out",they just kept talking and just ignore the stuip villain " **Hey** I'm right here stealing money from the bank" yelled the villain they didn't listen and kept talking this made piss so he shot Deadpool with an electric blast and it kill him….for 2 min's then je got back up.

Shock of seeing him still alive and running out of options it looks like he was to lose " **Give up now or this is going to get ugly** " Deadpool said while holding his swords, looking for options saw there was a bus filled with people and of all the people in the he choose Terra " **Hey that's Terra we got to save her** " said White box "Are you kidding me she a bad guy" said Yellow box just then a argument began in Deadpool head while they were arguing and Terra just look at him."I thought you were tuff but you are just a Slade wannabe' said with a smirk hearing this they stop the arrugment and look dead straight at and teleported in front of and punch him in the face and pick him up and said " **I'm not Slade! I have two eyes holes,while he has pirate stuff and does this face look like Slade!"**

Deadpool took his mask off and saw his mess up face with fear just curl up in a ball and said Don't hurt me!Don't hurt me!Don't hurt me!Before Deadpool can do any thing the police came they pointing guns at him thinking he was the one that rob the bank just then one of the emplony from the bank told them that the man in the ninja suite save the bank and stop the villain hearing this he felt like hero for once and nothing can stop him when he realise one thing, **WHERE ARE THE TEEN TITANS!?**

He ask police where were they one of them told him that there fighting a villain near a taco shop realiseing that the poor tacos will get destory he quickly teleported to the battle and saw something honorable **"No,no the horror the horror,the poor tacos!There all destroyed!"**

Just then Deadpool saw a giant robot fighting the Teen Titans and a nerd controlling the robot "You titans can not beat my giant robot" said the nerd without them knowing Deadpool jump on the robot head and started to shooting and stabing the robot " **Die,die,die,diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee**!" scream Deadpool the robot was destroy the nerd was shock,who could done this he thought until he saw Deadpool as he slowly walk forward the nerd pointed a flicker at him and said "Stand back or I'll bring some more rob-" Bang!

Deadpool shoot the controller out of Control freak hand and pointed the gun at him " **No I don't think so** " he said just then the police came and put the nerd in the back of the car as the police were leaving Deadpool was just looking at the horror of the destroy tacos just then he felt like something was behind him so he turn around and saw the Teen Titans as Robin was bringing his hand out and said "Thanks were the Tee-" he was cut off cause Deadpool shook his hand really fast and said " **Your the Teen Titans i'm a big fan!I brought all your comic books when I was a kid**!"

Robin just look at him with an odd look that's when shut up until the others came one however was more frilled than the others "Dude that was amazing!" Beast boy yelled " **um thanks** " he said

"I can't believe this" Yellow box said "Yeah I know we'er meeting the teen titans" White box said Yellow box just yelled and said "Not that!Look what beast boy holding" as soon as he heard this he saw that beast boy was holding a taco bag and start dulling "Dude you alright?" Beast Boy ask and Deadpool immediately went back to normal and said he's fine "Well we have to head back to the tower and figure out why there so many attacks this week"Robin said as they were leave White box immediately told deadpool "Wade this is how it started many attacks and then they die".

After hearing that he quickly run to the front of the car and shouted " **WAIT!..How about a race me vs your sissy car"**.When Cyborg heard that the guy in the ninja suite just call his car sissy this just piss him off "Oh ya!Where?" he yelled " **Here to to the tower and if I win I'll have that bag with tacos and be a titan and if you win I'll tell you a secret and give a divis that's let you go to different places and you meet different people** " when Beast boy heard this he yelled "Deal!" When Robin heard this he ask why and Beast Boy went close to him and whisper "Don't worry robin it doesn't look like he has a car and if we win we can transport to different places"so Robin grunted and said yes and race began as the Titans got into the car and went off until Deadpool couldn't see them any more and teleported to the tower.

At the tower the Titans arrive they saw that the red ninja wasn't there so thought they won "Hay I told you we can beat him"Beast boy said as he was sitting on the coach and was about to eat the tacos until a sercent merc with the mouth grab the bag " **I'll take that after all I did w-** "

"AAAAHHHH! A ZOMBIE!" scream Beast boy as the other were about to attack

" **Zombie!Where?** "

"Ugh you do realize they never see your face before"said White box

"Who cares we got the tacos" said Yellow box

"TITANS G-!"

" **Wait wait wait before we fight I got to do something** " soon got

out his mask and put on his face." **It is I the merc the mouth Deadpool the guy who save you from the robot** "

They were scared of how is there zombie is in there house and how do they get rid of it?Until one ask a question.

"How did you die?" ask Starfire

Once Deadpool heard that he started to laugh and said " **I'm not dead,well I die sometimes but i'm not dead and if did die I have a healing power** "

She ask another question "Than what happen to your face?"

Deadpool stop laughing and said in a serious tone and said " **Well it's either my face looking like this or die from caner** "

Once they heard this the Titans froze for a sec until one of them ask a question

"Um question how did you get in here" ask Cyborg

" **Well I do the same thing that do raven** " he said as he teleported be hide Raven " **Tel-e-port** "

"That's cool now get out"said the boy wonder yelled as pointed at the door

He look at the door then look back at Robin and said " **Why? I won the race i'm a titan now** "

He didn't he just pointed at the just had it no respect he just save there buts from sercent he about to when all of sudden he heard something

"STOP!"They all turn around and saw it was Starfire who said it "He save us from and Control freak and save people lives today" she said

"And he know about us and has powers but he doesn't use it for evil" said Raven

"And he did took on that robot on his own before it do much damage" said Cyborg

"And now as I think of it the whole zombie thing was funny" said Beast boy

They all look at Robin who still didn't bevel that he shouldn't be here just the Starfire put one of hands on his shoulder and slowly said

"Robin he's a friend not an enemy" He then look at Deadpool and just said "Fine but you dare to betray us I will show you no boy can u please show him to his room."With that behide them Beast boy show Deadpool to his Beast boy show him his new room it was good the only bad thing about it is was Terra old room.

"Well here your room" Beast boy said "And sorry about robin it just the last time we have someone in our team and who we thought who was our friend be-"When all a sudden Deadpool Toss the bag full of tacos back to beast boy" **Don't worry I won't end up like Terra** "He was shock when heard those "H-Ho-How do you know Terra?"

" **Cause Raven was right I do know about you guys and I save her from** "When he heard that he slowly turn around and was about to leave

" **Hey wait don't worry about wasn't the right if she was I'm pretty sure she would of come back already,so trust me you'll meet someone someone better**."

"Thanks man" and with that Beast boy left with a smiled

"Why you gave the tacos back!" ask Yellow box

" **Two reason one it's beast boy so the tacos are tofu and two I didn't felt like it** "

"FINE!"

"Well this is our first day in the DC world" said White box

" **Yeah our first day...our first day** "

{Meanwhile in the Baxter building}

have some heros like Logan,Spiderman,and other heros came to the Baxter building to stop Deadpool and save the world that he went were about to go in when all of sudden the alarm went .Fantastic went to look at the radar and "It's Deadpool he thought"

"Fine by me come out Wilson" Yelled

Just then a beam came out and shoot Logan across the room

"Logan!"

Just then a hooded man came out of the portal

"Hey your not Wade" said Logan

"You got that right"


	2. Chapter 2 Marvel Zombies

Everyone talk "Hello"

Deadpool talk **"Hello"**

* * *

Deadpool Titans # 2 Marvel Zombies

" **What a great day I'm a titan and nothing is going to ruin this day** " said our hero of the story as you can see he a member of the Teen and he was so happy until he open the open the door to the living room and he saw something honorable " **What the!No no no oh my god**!" He saw the titans dead " **No who did this"**

"I did it" a unknown voice said Deadpool turn around and saw someone he thought he would never see " **No not you,not you**!" Things were getting bad until he woke it was just a dream a horrible dream but the thought of it just ran down but shook his head to forget it and simple got out of bed put his clothes on and headed to the kitchen where he was greeted by his alien friend.

"Morning friend!"yelled Starfire

" **Morning star** " he said as he was still tried

She saw something was wrong with her new friend "Are you all right?" she ask

" **Yeah just had a bad dream** "

"Well I hope this will cheer you up"she quickly put a big dish of a meal from her home world

"What the heck is this!?" yelled Yellow box suddenly

Cyborg needled and whisper "Dude you have to eat it if you want her trust" he stacth his head and slowly pick up the spoon "

Ugh fine let's eat" said White box and he started eating the dish " **mmmmmm not bad at all** "

"Dude are you really enjoying it?"ask Cyborg

" **Yeah why**?"Just then Deadpool saw that Robin is giving Wade a mean look " **I'm guessing that Terra like Starfire food as well** " Cyborg nodded

"You know I'm getting really sicken tried of him he think that we'er going to betray the team like Terra" said yellow box just then the alarm went off Robin went to see what was says that there was a bank being roped after Robin says two things "Titans Go!" The Titans and Deadpool started to rush to until Robin stop "You'll stay here Deadpool,we can't have anyone hurt".

" **What!Come on dude you have to trust me,what do have to do to get your trust**."Robin just walk out of the room and lock the door. " **Um did he lock the door**."

As he was heading to others he heard someone "He's right Robin you need to trust him" he turn around and saw Raven."Well do you have anything in mind" he ask

"Actually I got idea"

After the bank robbery he heard the door was unlocking and came in was Robin and look straight in and ask "Deadpool do you want my trust?"Deapool also look him in the face and yelled " **YES!HOW CAN I SHOW YOU I'M NOT LIKE TERRA I WONT BETRAY YOU GUYS!"** Just then Raven show with three little first child was the first child was 7 or 8 years old girl she was a blonde hair with with two pony tails wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a bold pink m,a pink cape,and a pink second child was 4 or 5 year old boy he had orange hair,wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a fire,a red/yellow pants,red boots,and holding a small blanket the third child was a 1 year old boy with small blond hair wearing blue baby clothes and bib with a symbol of a tooth of it.

" **Um who are they**?"

"This is Melvin,Teether,and Tommy."said Raven "Kids this is your babysitting" with that says Deadpool just froze "What!We are a kill machine not a babysitter!" said Yellow box

"We need there trust so?" said White box

"But?Name one kid we take care of!"yelled Yellow box

"Kidpool"said White box

"He'll h..he's different"said Yellow box

They go on and on for minutes and they would go on until one of the children said something "That yellow box is kinda mean" when they heard that they look down and look straight at the little girl that has two ponytails and bold pink M on her shirt and said" **WHAT!,**

 **You can see my boxes how can you see them**!?they yelled Deadpool

Well Melvin (that's the name of the girl) kinda blush look away and said "I kinda have the power that I do with my who are you?"

 **Well I'm Dea-Hey!** Tommy and Teether got on his back and started to touch play swords "Hey get off" yelled Yellow box" **Those aren't toys there real!** "

"About that we need your weapons" said Robin

" **What why!?** "

"Because your going to hurt the kids!"said Reaven

" **FINE!** "With that note he handed all of his weapons to Robin

" **But what would happen if someone breaks in?** "

"Don't worry the tower is right we'er off"

" **WAIT!Where you going**?"

"There's a break in Star labs have fun"said Robin and the Titans left leaving Deadpool alone with three little kids

"Great just great" said yellow box

"So who are?" ask one of the kids

" **I'm the merc with the mouth Deadpool"**

"Who?"

" **Oh come on"**

"Wade you do know your from another universe" said White box

" **Right,Well I'm a hero that they can re-AAAHHH**!"Teether started to biting Deadpool's foot " **Get off!I am not a chew toy get off!** "While Deadpool was screaming he other two kids was trying to get there little brother to stop eventually they got Teether to stop biting Deadpool's foot " **Ow!Why he did that**?"

"He never met you" said the Melvin

"So that give him the right to bite our foot" said White box

"That what you get for doing things for others" said Yellow box

" **Hey do me a favor and shut the heck up!** "With that note they both shut up" **So what do want to do?** "

"Tell us a story" Melvin shouted

"If he tell us a story it's going to be lame"said Tommy who was holding a blanket

" **What!?How about the time the earth from aliens invaders,zombies,vampires,demons,even zombies that has super powers,and more** "

"Tell us how you got your powers" said Melvin

" **Sorry but no...it's just to hey how about play hide n seek does that sound like fun?** "The look at each other than look back at Deadpool and nodded " **Alright you go while count** "

"He can't be..."said Yellow box

" **One,Two,Three** "

"He is" said White Wade was counting the kids let the room and try a place to hide"So what you think of Deadpool?"ask Melvin "He's lame" shouted Tommy while Teether just nodded "Come on he's trying his best"

"Well he's doing bad at it!"yelled Tommy

"Well maybe you cou-"just then they heard something be hide them it out of it the thing jump out and ran at them just saying

"MEANT!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

 **Eight,Nine,Ten alright here I come!** Deadpool walk into the hallway looking the children " **Come out come out,where ever you are?** " he yelled when all of sudden he heard a noise in Cyborg room,so he went in so went into the room he heard the noise again but this time under a table so he went head down" **Found you!** "

"AAAAAHHHHH!"they all scream

" **Wow come down** "

"It's you we thought it was her" said Melvin " **Her?** "Just then a black figure appeared "It's her!"Blades came out of her hands and feet,and so seeing the blades Deadpool knew who was the person " **X-23?** "But then she jump straight at Deadpool he saw that her flesh was rotten her eyes were both blood shoot and her mouth had human flesh she was not human

"Not X-23!"said White box

"Zombie X-23!"said Yellow box

" **AH CRAP!** "She try to take a bite of Deadpool but he kick her in the face" **WHAT THE HECK!ZOMBIES REALLY!"** As Deadpool was trying to figure out what is happening Zombie X-23 is trying to eat them "FOOOOD!" she scream as was trying to kill Deadpool and trying to eat the had think of something so he was that there was a chair so he grab the chair and hit her across the head and saying " **No food for you,Melvin get your brothers and go** "

"But."

" **No buts she to strong for you just g-** " he stop and slowly and saw that Zombie X-23 stab him in the back and he slowly fall to the ground

"DEADPOOL!" the children scream as Zombie X-23 slowly turn around and moving closer to the gave a creepy smile and said "One down three to go"

" **NO!** "

"Wha?"She quickly turn around " **Not until you fall and I stand** "He

hit her with a chair again "You got that from a movie didn't you?" ask Yellow box

" **Yes...yes I did** "

"Um hey I think she coming back up"said White box

"You think that will stop me AH!"she said as she charge at

was ready for her but all of a sudden a blue beam hit her and then she was frozen solid Deadpool turn his head and saw Tommy holding a freeze gun

"YOU HAVE A FREEZE GUN,WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT WHEN THE ZOMBIE WAS TRYING TO KILL US!" yelled Yellow

" **Just Igor him anyway how are you doing?** " The children noddedexpect Theether" **Yeah is your little brother ok?** " He stick out hand to see Theether is alright but he just bit him " **AAAHHH NOT A CHEW TOY!** "As Deadpool was screaming Melvin and Tommy got there brother to stop biting Deadpool" **First of all ow,and second we need to warn the titans about these zombies** "The children were shock when they heard zombies as in more then one."There more of them"ask Melvin

" **Maybe just let's go now** "The children nodded and they were about

to leave until Deadpool realize that Tommy is holding the gun

" **One second I need that gun,and before say anything the reason why I because I'm an adult and you are a kid** "

"Fine"Tommy give the gun to Deadpool after that they headed to the door but before they headed out Deadpool took a last look at X-23

" **Rest in peace X-23.** "They slowly headed out to the living room " **All right I need to contact to Robin you three stay close to me ok** "The children nodded and stay close to him

"Wow Wade I never see look like this"said Yellow box

"Well there a time to be silly and there a time to get real"said White box

" **And I don't want the same thing that happen like all those people** "Just then the screen was on and Rodin was on "Deadpool what's going on?"he ask

" **Robin we have a problem** "

"What do you do!?"he yelled and ask

" **I did nothing there zomb**..."Suddenly a beam t shot the screen and destroy it "We can't that happen" said a unknown knew and he slowly turn around " **YOU**!" what he saw just shock he was lookin at the zombie X-MEN Cyclops ,Storm,Kitty,Nightcrawler,and few Cyclops slowly step forward and said "Well look at this three little children and he then realizes other person was "Deadpool is that you?"

" **Yeah it's me** "

"Well good work he brought us dinner"said Zombie Kitty

" **Yeah sure just one thing** "

"And that is?"

" **I'm not the zombie Deadpool!** "He quickly grab the kids the together and teleported to another room

"What the...Find them!"yelled Cyclops

{On the roof top}

Deadpool teleported them to the top of the roof,he was wondering how they were doing until they "AAAAAAHHHHHH" they were screaming to the top of there was trying to calm them down " **Don't scream there nothing to worry about** "

 **''** THERE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT."THE TOWER IS RUN WITH ZOMBIES FROM OUR UNIVERSE! **"** yelledYellow box

" **Hey bub do me a favor and SHUT UP!** "

"Wait!What does mean by that!?"ask Melvin

"Crab we forgot she can see us"said White box

" **Well um.** "He took a deep breath and stared to explain" **I'm from another earth**

"Really"said Tommy

" **Yes there are also other parallel some of them are very dangerous** "

"Why?"

" **Because you just saw what happen to them** "The children were shock when they heard this

"You mean-"

" **Yep every Hero and Villain was turn to zombies only a few humans are left and yes the Deadpool from that world didn't survive.** "When they heard this they were going to cry." **Hey hey hey there no need to cry,I will not let anything bad happen to you I promise** "

"Really?"ask Melvin

" **I swear** "Just thenTeether,Tommy,Melvin hug Wade." **Um thanks** "

"Ah how cute"said a mystery voice they turn and saw Zombie Nightcrawler."But I think cute would be very yummy"as he was saying as he was licking his lips

" **I'm not going to let you do that"**

"Well to bad Wade,I wounder did you tell them about-"Just then some bullets hit Nightcrawler "What the heck was that"he turn his head and saw Theether shooting at him

(Note Theether powers is that when eat something he can spit it and it comes really fast and when it hit someone it hurts)

"Di- did that kid just shoot me?AGH You'll pay for that!"He began to charging at Theether but Tommy step in front and started to scream tossing him away but it didn't kill him

(Note Tommy power is like Black Canary he's scream very loud)

"Why you little"He teleported near them and was about to eat them

"I will enjoy eating yo-what the?"Deadpool quickly shot him with the freeze gun " **OK TIME TO GO** "

"Wait If we go out the zombies will go out to"said White box

" **Crap your right"**

"The how are going to survive this!"said Yellow box

"I have an idea"said Melvin they all look at Melvin "Well that gun freeze those things right?"

" **Yeah** "

"Get on with it!"yelled Yellow box

"The titans have this thing that power the tower and if we put the gun in that thing we freeze all the zombies in the tower"said Melvin

"Well that explains why the Titans don't pay any electrical bill"said White box

" **Ok melvin where is it** "

"I don't know?"she said

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"yelled Yellow box

" **Is there anything else you can think of** "

"Oh yeah it's near Cyborg's car"

" **Wait the car is at the lower level so that thing is neither near it** **or there a lower level,alright let's go** "Just as they were heading back in the tower a storm appear out of nowhere

Boom!Boom!Boom!

"Ah!What's happening!?"ask Tommy

" **I know one person who can do that and we should go!** "Deadpool quickly grab the children and teleported to the lower level.

{At the lower level}

When they arrive at the garage Deadpool was looking non-stop to find the entrance to to core " **Ok where is the core?** "As he was looking around the whole room Melvin found something " **Where is it,Where is it!?** "

"Um ,is that it?"she ask Melvin was pointing to a door saying core room."That's some girl power"said White box,"Shut up and get over with it"said Yellow Deadpool and the kids were heading to the core but all of a sudden they frozen in place they try moving there bodies but nothing work.

"Why can't we move?"ask Tommy

"I don't know?"said Melvin

As the were wondering why there stuck Deadpool only know one who can do that," **Please don't be her!Please don't be her!Please don't be her!** "he thought in his head,when all of sudden he heard a voice

"Hello Wade"

Deadpool forcefully turn around and saw Zombie Jean, " **Um Jean how you doing?** "

"Oh you know just my what cute these little ones are they."As Jean was looking at the children the rest of the zombies came "Well Deadpool I see you met Jean"said Cyclops,just then he found a gun next to Deadpool,"What's this a freeze gun so that explain how you kill X-23 and I see this place has a core,I'm guesting your going to do something that involved the gun and the core?Nice try now we will eat like there no tomorrow because there won't be a tomorrow for these people!"

" **Scott think what you are doing,have you forgotten that you were an X-men have you forgotten your friends the lives you save,have you forgotten about what Professor X did for you?** "

"SHUT UP!Who care what I did in the past?All I care is who should I eat fir-AAHH!"Something it him in the he back up he saw that it was Zombie Storm,"Why you did that"Scott ask "Deadpool is right we have forgotten what the professor has taught us."she said

"Kill her!"he yelled,but before they can even move Storm hit Jean which release Deadpool,Melvin,Tommy,and Theether from Jean's grip "Quickly this way"said rashly ran for the core when Deadpool quickly hit a near by button that close the door he turn to Storm and ask," **Why did you just help us?** "

"Because your right about every thing."As they finish talking they heard banging at they door," **That's not going to hold any longer** "

"Is there another way out?"she ask

"Yeah the a secret door way it leaves to the living room"said Melvin

"Alright all four of you go right now "Storm

"Hold on are we trusting this zombie"said Yellow box

" **Yes we are!** "But before they he quickly turn to Zombie Storm and said " **What about you?** "

"I'll stay here I got a plan"she said

" **Ok let's go kids** "He quickly grab the children and headed to the secret door but before they left Zombie Storm said one more thing to Deadpool."Wade you would of make a great X-men",Deadpool froze after hearing that the kids try to pull him to come,he shook his head and saw the kids trying to pull him he started to move forward and they ran for the door as the went thought the door the other door to the core was breach

"There she kill her!"shouted one of them

"I don't think so"she said as she took out a small device and put it in the press the a button on the device and a bright light came cover all of them but the light was going out far it was reaching Deadpool and the children." **Crap run faster!** "They ran faster until they got the living room and once they were in the light was gone." **Is everyone alright** ",they look at each other and nodded to Daedpool "Alright let's check the screen for any more Zombies"

just then Wade realize that Zombie Cyclops destroy the screen " **Crap alright all I have to fix it** "

"How are we going fix it?"ask Yellow box

" **Like this** ",he teleported near the light switch and turn the lights off 5seconds he turn the lights back on the screen was fix "How did you do that?"ask Tommy and Melvin." **It's a secret** "

"Of course"said White box

" **Alright now let's check** ",he check the screen found there where no more zombies in the tower including the ones that were frozen " **She did it I can't believed it**.The room became silence for a moment until Melvin approach him and " I'm-"she stop as Deadpool quickly turn and said " **She said I would of make a great X-men can you believed that!** "They just nodded,he shook his head and realize what has happen." **Hey kids I...I'm sorry about tonight own that tonight you did't want to get eaten so you probably hate me so i'll le-** "

"That was awesome!"the children shouted

" **Really!?** "

"Yeah that was the most adventuring thing ever"said Melvin

"And that was so cool when you hit that zombie with that do you think Theether"said Tommy, They all look at Theether,he gave a thumbs up

" **Thanks** "

{A couple of hours later the titans came back}

"DEADPOOL!"yelled the boy wonder

" **Robin how was your mission?** "

"Can it what am I hearing about zombies!"

" **Zombies?What zombies?** "Robin show Wade the video of Deadpool fighting the Zombie X-23," **Oh those zombies** "

"What were you thinking"

" **I was thinking that if the zombies got out is game over for every one so had to stop them** "

"You almost got the children dead"

" **And if I didn't they going to turn into super zombies** "

"That's doesn't mean yo..."he was going to on forever until Cyborg found something interesting ,"Um Robin"he said

"What!"

"I scan around the core to see it's alright and I found this thing"Cyborg handed Robin the device that Zombie Storm had

"What is it?"ask Raven

"It's a device that can travel a person or group of people to another place and I saw the video and if it wasn't for Deadpool we would be overrun by super zombies"said Cyborg

"And he save the children"said Starfire

"Fine you can stay just one question where are the kids"

" **Over there** (point at them siting on the couch) **playing a game I think they beat Beast Boy high score** "

"What!"shouted Beast Boy

"Ok but there one thing I don't get"ask Robin

"Your telling me it took 3 weeks to get that high score",Raven slap Beast boy across the head

"What were thinking"ask Cyborg

"I was thinking who send those zombies here"

{Some where else}

"So they survive no matter one way or another they will die"said a mysterious voice.


	3. Chapter 3 The Race

Deadpool talking : **Hello**

Deadpool thinking : **_'Hello'_**

 **Yellow box: hello**

White box : Hello

Before the story starts there a few things I wanted to say

1\. For those who don't know Yellow and White box they were Deadpool thought bubbles they were in his comics for a while and even in his game.

2\. There are villains that you never heard of that because they were in the old Teen Titans cartoon show that was on Cartoon Network.

That it enjoy the story

* * *

Deadpool Titans # 3 The Race

It has been two days ago since the zombie attack and Deadpool is now a titan and everyone is out except for Deadpool and Cyborg. Deadpool was just watching T.V while Cyborg in the basement working on the T-car. Everything was just fine until Deadpool heard an explosion coming from the basement so he went to the basement and saw that Cyborg was doing something to the car.

"Come on work, work" said Cyborg as the car was starting up "Yes it works" he said. With that done Deadpool peeked on what was going on **"Hey Cyborg what's you doing"** Cyborg turn and just notice that Deadpool just appear "Oh Deadpool well I'm trying to fix the T-car for the race."

" **Race? What race?"** Deadpool ask as Cyborg handed a poster of the race he look at it and it says

 _Hurry Hurry come to the The Extreme Race of Doom_

As he continues to read he noticed something that was going to be bad news for his friend

" **Hey Cyborg are you 20 or over?"**

"No why?" he asks as Deadpool slowly turn the poster around and show him a few words that was going to hurt him

 _You must be 20 or older to enter the race._

Cyborg grab the poster and reads everything that was on the poster

"No, it can't be I made sure that the car is ready for this race!" Tears came down his face as he began to cry.

 **Yellow box: Really, he is crying over a race.**

White box: Maybe we can help

 **Yellow box: Oh no no no"**

" **Oh yes!"** said Deadpool as he put his hand on Cyborg shoulder and says, **"Hey Cyborg I can enter the race for you"**

Cyborg quickly turn his head "You will?" he asks while Deadpool just nodded.

Cyborg just ran at start hugging him "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he

" **Alright I get it let's just do the race"** with that note Cyborg stop hugging him and they gather their things and headed to the race.

{At the race}

Once they arrive they were stop by a worker "Name and pit crew" he said.

" **Well I'm Deadpool the racer and Cyborg is my pit crew"** the worker just looks at them.

"Oh, really let me see your face" ask the worker.

" **Why?"**

"Because you might be a teenager."

" **Seriously, do hear my voice?"**

"Just take your mask off."

" **Ok"**

Deadpool takes off his mask and the worker saw his mess up face.

"Um go right ahead sir" said the worker as they were entering the race area the worker then started to vomit.

{The Race area}

At the race, there were many racers Deadpool was very excited **"Alright let's get this race started"** he said as he was getting into the car "Not yet Deadpool I need to show you something you see this red button only press it in emergency got" said Cyborg **"Yeah yeah I got it. Now let's race!** "

{At the race}

Deadpool look around him and saw that the race was going to be easy just then a guy came with a pimp out car he was a big fat who dress like a guy 70's and has one big bolded B two big bolded D's and one on his shirt

 **Yellow box: Who is this clown**

White box: I don't know but whoever he is he sure like dressing like a guy from the 70's.

Cyborg knew who the men was and quickly call Deadpool.

Ring!Ring!Ring!

Deadpool notice that his phone was ringing and saw that Cyborg was calling **"Oh hey Cyborg what's up?"**

"That guy who's next to you is called Big Daddy D he's one of our villains" said Cyborg

" **Wait why would a villain be here wouldn't the police be here?"**

"The rules say's that there no rules" he said

" **Great now I have deal with a crappie villain"** Deadpool said as the race was about to start Big Daddy D know the drive from somewhere "Aren't you that crazy guy with the mess up face that beat up and Control freak" Said the 70's man.

Deadpool slowly turn his head and remove his mask and revealing his face and said, **"Yes I'm am and after today I'm going to beat you and going to win this race"** and he put his mask back on.

"Nice try but it is I who's going to win this race" said Big Daddy D. Just then the announcer came on "These are the rules first the race will take places around the city and second there are no any other rules" he said

White box: Well that's nice to hear that

 **Yellow box: Whatever let's get this started**

The racers started up their cars

The announcer says, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The cars went off at the first lap Big Daddy D went in front of Deadpool and throw some mines to get Deadpool out of but he made a hard turn so he wouldn't get blow up and instead it took out 3 other racers **"Nice try but you have more than that!"**

"We'll see this is just the first lap" said Big Daddy D

{At the race arena}

Cyborg is watching as Big Daddy D just try to take out Deadpool.

"Come on Deadpool, come on" he said just then his phone began to ring "Hello?" he asks before going into shock when he realize that Robin was on the other line "Cyborg it's Robin just heard that Big Daddy D is at a race and we need you and Dea...Wait where Deadpool?" Cyborg was trying figure how to get out of this one.

"Well...He...um" he tries his hardest to come up with a lie until Robin knew where they were "ARE YOU TWO IN THE RACE!" Cyborg had no other options but to use the most cheesy excuse "A...cheee...I...cheee...ca...hea...cheee...you...cheee...tunnel"

Robin very much know that was a lie "I know tha-" Cyborg quickly shut it off and quickly called Deadpool. While Cyborg was trying to call him Deadpool was on the second lap when all of sudden his phone went off **"Hello?"**

"Deadpool it's me Cyborg listen you need to win, Robin just called and you really need to win" he said

" **Ok"**

"OK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE LOSE THE RACE!" yelled Cyborg

" **Relax Cyborg there nothing to worry about. Now if don't mind I need to go win the race"** Deadpool hangs while Cyborg hope that Deadpool win cause if he doesn't win they are so dead.

Meanwhile Big Daddy D was trying to get rid of Deadpool who was in front of him the only option he thought was to shoot him with a missile so he push a button in his and out came a missile that was heading to Deadpool while he was laughing his but off while Deadpool was just driving calmly until he saw the missile

 **Yellow box: OH GOD MISSILE**

" **Don't worry I got a plan"** Deadpool said as he turns the car to it side and brought the windows from the car. As the missile was coming Big Daddy D thought he was going to win but the missile went through the car and hit another racer (don't worry the driver isn't dead)

White box: How you did you do that?

"What did you forget that Bullseye try to do the same"

White box: Oh yeah, I forgot

 **Yellow box: Right then now let's us finish this stupid race**

Deadpool punch it but something wrong for some reason it wouldn't started just then there was a beeping sound he saw that the car is out of gas **"DID HE FORGOT TO PUT GAS IN IT?!"** Deadpool quickly got out of the car and push the car to nearest gas station while he was pushing the car there were other racers were passing by including Big Daddy D.

Meanwhile Cyborg saw that Deadpool was in dead last he was wondering why he's in last place just then he realizes he forgot to put gas in it. With all the other racers pass the midway point Deadpool had finally put gas in the car and was able to race again but there dead last.

 **Yellow box: Oh, great were dead last.**

" **Wait there one thing that we haven't try"** Deadpool said as he was pointing to the button that Cyborg that to press only in emergency.

White box: Wait didn't Cyborg say to press it only in emergency.

 **Yellow box: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! PUSH THE BUTTON!**

He presses the button and boosters came out of the truck of the car _**'OH SNAP'**_ Deadpool thought as the car started and went faster passing through everything that was in his way. While he was catching up to the other racers Big Daddy D was in the lead he thought he was going to win until he heard some weird noise so he turns his head and the Titans car passing the other racers until Deadpool pass Big Daddy D which making him second place.

" **HA HA I can see that he very angry** " just then the boosters went back in the truck.

 **Yellow box: Ah crap the boosters are gone.**

"Don't worry there nothing that can sto-I feel something wrong."

White box: What do you feel?

" **I feel a-HEART BREAKER"** It's true Deadpool saw Terra was a couple miles away waiting for the bus. **" Oh she is so going to pay for what she did to Beast Boy"** he said as he drove near her and brought out a shot gun.

White box: Um you do know that you can't kill anyone in this story.

" **Don't be silly I'm not going to kill anybody"** he said as he lowers the window and pointed the gun out and shot a nearby fire hydrant and water gush out which cause Terra to get all went "WHAT THE" she scream.

Deadpool stick out his head and said, **"Take that you HEART BREAKER"** he then he drove off with the other racers behind him. Big Daddy D was getting very angrier he try guns, bombs, traps, etc on Deadpool but every time he manage to dodge it and hit a racer, after racer, after racer only leaving five racers (including Deadpool and Big Daddy D) with only one lap left Big Daddy D had only one option kill him but all he use all his tricks suddenly an oil tank passing by. Just then an evil smirk came on his face as he moves closer to the T-car and ram it which cause Deadpool to lose control of the car and crash into the oil tank Which cause an explosion.

{The Race area}

Cyborg saw that the T-car got destroy and Deadpool is dead how is he going to explain this to the others. Just then Cyborg saw the other racers coming to the finish line.

"Ha Ha with that ninja dead there won't be anyone in my way"said Big Daddy D.

" **I don't think so fatty"** Big Daddy D slowly turn his head around and saw Deadpool badly burn and was holding a bike.

"YOU!?"

White box: Does he know we have a healing factor?

 **Yellow box: No.**

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!?"

" **Well interesting story"**

{Flash back}

Deadpool was losing control of the T-car and was heading into the oil tank.

White box: Oh crap

 **Yellow box: WE GOING TO DIE!**

" **Wait I got an idea"** said Deadpool as he uses his teleported belt and teleported out of the car and teleported to the oil tank and got the driver out and once the car hit the tank he shield the driver from the explosion and cause some parts of his costume off "Well that's done now how am I going to get there" just then he saw a kid riding a bike **"HEY KID I GIVE YOU $50 FOR THAT BIKE!"**

{End of flashback}

" **You know what never mind"** he said as brought a sword and stab it in front of Big Daddy D's car and cause a small explosion which cause toss the fat man out of the car while Deadpool flying on the bike like E.T until he face plate to the finish line. When Deadpool got up he was in first and that he won the race.

"IN FIRST PLACE IS DEADPOOL" said the announcer and then the other cars pass the finish line which made Big Daddy D in last place and when he heard that he was last he started to cry.

Back at the race area Deadpool was handed a big Trophy and a picture was taken with him and Cyborg in it.

{The Titan Tower}

As the two were coming into the living room (while still holding the trophy) they were surprise when they saw the others.

"Where have you two been" ask Robin

" **Where have we been, where have you been. I mean there were cars exploding and look at me an oil tank explode near me. So where were you guys."**

Robin was getting even more angry at Deadpool but before he says anything he was interrupted by Raven, "We're sorry about that we had important things to do anyways how was the race?"

"It was awesome Deadpool got in first place" said Cyborg as was showing it to everyone.

" **Yep and it's going right the table so everyone can see me and Cyborg awesomeness"** Deadpool then puts the trophy on the table which made Robin a little annoyed. "Ugh just great but there one thing I don't get the race you were in I never heard of it before," said Robin

" **Don't be over reactive it's probably a new thing"** then a few minutes later everybody left the room expect for Robin "I have a bad feeling about this." said Robin

{Somewhere else}

"Good the trap in in place soon the Titans will be dead" said a mysterious voice.


End file.
